Guilt's Death
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: Feeling guilty over what happened to Kira, Makoto becomes the new target in Badamon's revenge against the Ronin Warriors. Rated for suicidal theme. Part five in the Spirit's Curse series. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is part five in the Spirit's Curse Series. If you haven't read the first four stories, this story will not make sense. **_

Guilt's Death

By Red Blaze 16

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Ronin Warriors, but I did create the children. Ask me if you want to use them.**

Chapter 1:

Closing the door, Makoto can't help but replay what he had just heard in the stairwell.

_Kaida is no longer seeing Dais and Sekhmet! Now if only I have the courage to tell her how I feel..._

Moving away from the door, Makoto walks over to his bookshelf and just before he grabs a book on sailing, his door flies open and his twin sister, Nami, enters his room in a rush.

"So what's your problem?" she demands, throwing herself on his bed, bouncing a little before taking a calm seat at the edge. "I was getting weird vibes over the twin connection and figured wonder powers unite or something..."

"Well, come right in, Nami," mumbles her brother.

Smirking, Nami kicks her feet and stares at her brother. Knowing she won't leave until he answers her, Makoto sighs and sits down next to her.

"How's Kira doing?" he asks.

Looking over at her brother puzzled, Nami wonders why he's asking. "She's ok. She was just talking with Cale in the living room."

"Oh," replies the boy.

"Ok, let me repeat myself in case you didn't hear me the first time: what is your problem?" she asks again, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Hoshi is usually the one who's quiet and moody."

"Kira was hurt today," says Makoto.

"Duh," replies the girl, still not understanding what is bothering her twin. "She's ok now."

"It's my fault," says Makoto in a rush, looking down at the floor, unable to meet his sister in the eye.

"What the hell does that mean?" replies the girl.

Shocked, not used to hearing his sister use any vulgarity, Makoto looks at Nami.

"Last I knew, Badamon was the bad guy. Badamon made Cale do that stuff and Badamon was the one who stabbed Kira," says Nami. "So, let's see...Badamon, Badamon...umm, no Makoto mentioned."

"I was in the kitchen this morning. I tried to make breakfast," says Makoto, only to be interrupted by his energetic sister.

"YOU tried to cook?" she asks before laughing.

"I was trying to be nice," he replies, glaring at his sister. "Stop talking will ya and I will finish."

Clamping a hand over her mouth, Nami stares innocently at her brother.

"Cale showed up. He made Kira breakfast when I messed up the eggs. Kira asked me to leave and I did," says Makoto, looking away from his sister.

A moment a silence fills the room before Nami takes her hand away from her mouth.

"That's it?" she asks.

"That's enough, Nami," replies the boy. "If I hadn't have left her alone..."

"Oh, don't give me that!" she replies, smacking her brother in the arm. "It's not your fault, Makoto."

"But what if I had stayed?" he demands, glaring at his sister._ Hoshi or Miki would understand. Nami's just too..girl._

"You had no way of knowing what Badamon told Cale to do," she replies calmly. "So, like, how can it be your fault?"

Shaking his head, Makoto figures he is never going to convince Nami that he is to blame for leaving Kira alone with Cale. _If I hadn't left the kitchen...if I had stayed, then Cale wouldn't have been able to ask Kira to go for a walk with him. And if she hadn't of walked with him, he wouldn't have been able to take her into the woods and he wouldn't have..._

"What you are, brother, is dumb," Nami says while jumping off the bed and onto her feet. "We're all, like, stressed. Don't let it get to you."

Nodding his head, Makoto watches his sister bound out of his room and slam the door shut.

"It's my fault," whispers Makoto. "I should have realized something was wrong. Cale is never awake in the morning and he was this morning. It's my fault."

In the NetherRealm, Badamon turns his attention away from the conversation he just heard between Torrent's twins and begins his plans for the boy.

"So, he blames himself. I can work with that," murmurs Badamon.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to list the children to make things easier for readers:**_

_**Kaida - Ryo**_

_**Kira - Sage**_

_**Miki - Kento**_

_**Nami & Makoto - Cye**_

_**Hoshi - Rowen**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A few hours later, Makoto finds himself alone in his room and in bed. Closing his eyes, he realizes that he may not sleep tonight.

_Every time I close my eyes, I see Kira and Cale in the kitchen. Except, they're not just talking. He touching her and she's trying to get away from him. _

Rolling over, Makoto sighs and sits up in bed. Pushing back the covers, he swings his legs over the edge and stands up. Walking over to the window, he pushes back the curtains and looks outside. Focusing his eyes on the lake, Makoto watches the moon light shine on the surface of the water.

…...

In the Netherrealm, Badamon calls forth some of the spirits that serve him. Examining those who heard his call and responded, Badamon searches for a particular type of spirit. Smiling when he spots one of the darker blue spirits, Badamon raises his hands.

"Spirit of Sadness, come forth and heed my command," calls Badamon.

Hearing the command of the spirit king, the dark blue spirit floats toward Badamon.

"You will go to the land of the mortals. You will find the child known as Makoto Mouri. You will join your spirit with his and you will increase the child's despair," commands Badamon. "The boy feels he is to blame for pains suffered by a friend. Increase these feelings."

Nodding its head, the Spirit of Sadness turns away from its master and begins the process for entering the Mortal Realm.

"He will not know love or happiness. Join with him and let him feel the despair that only a Spirit of Sadness can give. When you are done, let him know death at his own hands," says Badamon, as the spirit leaves.

…...

Turning away from the window, Makoto stares at the bed. Behind him, the Spirit of Sadness has found his home and is floating outside of his window.

_Maybe Nami is right. Maybe there was nothing I could do_, thinks the boy as he walks toward his bed.

Shaking his head, the boy slips back into his bed. Glancing toward the window, Makoto eyes widen as he sees the spirit pass through the window and enter his room.

"What?" he says, as the Spirit of Sadness moves toward him.

Opening its mouth, the spirit begins to chant.

"No!" cries the boy, jumping out of the bed and rushing to the door.

Stuck from behind, Makoto feels the spirit crawl into his body. Falling to the ground, the boy glows blue for a moment, then the light fades. Picking himself off the floor, the boy known as Makoto turns back to his bed. Walking over to his bed, Makoto sits down. Placing his legs on the bed, he slips them under the covers and lays down. Closing his eyes, Makoto glows blue once more before he falls asleep.

…...

Jerking awake as if from a bad dream, Nami stares around her room.

"Makoto?" she calls.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the next chapter...**_

Chapter 3

Having no conscious memory of the spirit entering his room or his body last night, Makoto wakes up the following morning more tired than ever. Stumbling out of bed, he leaves his covers rumpled and exits his room to find a bathroom.

"Makoto?"

Turning, he notices his sister stepping out of her room.

"What?" he replies dispassionately.

"Is everything alright?" she asks concerned.

"Does it matter?" he replies before opening the bathroom door, stepping inside, and closing it.

Using the bathroom, Makoto takes one look at the shower before deciding against using it. Going back to his room, he ignores his sister's half open door and enters his room. Throwing the latch on the door, so that he will remain alone even if someone tries his door, Makoto stumbles back to his bed and crawls in. Heairng someone knock on his door and rattle his handle, Makoto buries his head under the covers.

"Makoto? Dude?" calls Miki, son of Kento, from the other side of the door.

"Go away," returns Makoto.

"Fine," says Miki, walking away from the door.

Seeing his girlfriend's half open door, Miki pokes his head in and sees Nami still wearing her pajamas.

"Hey, baby," he calls, a goofy smile crossing his face.

"Miki," sighs Nami.

Taking his name for an invitation, Miki enters her room.

"Your father and mine would have your butt if they catch you in here," she giggles.

"Is life worth living without a little danger?" he replies, grabbing his girlfriend and planting a kiss on her mouth.

Noticing the smile leaving her face, Miki leans back to look at Nami.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I got this bad feeling last night. It woke me up," she says, shaking her head. "I think it has something to do with Makoto."

"Dude is acting weird this morning," agrees Miki. "I knocked on his door and he told me to go away."

"I'm worried," Nami replies, laying her head on Miki's shoulder.

"What's going on in here?"

Whipping around and out of each other's arms, Nami and Miki stare at Kento, who is standing in the doorway.

"Uh, hi Dad," replies Miki, forcing a smile.

"Don't you 'hi Dad' me, young man," replies Kento, stepping into the room. "I believe you were told not to enter Nami's room."

"Ummm, Kento?" asks Nami, drawing her boyfriend's father's attention to her. "I think we were told not to be in here with the door shut."

"Really?" asks Kento, dropping the serious face. "Man, I swore Cye told me you two couldn't be in a bedroom together."

"Anyway, I just wanted to greet Nami and now I am leaving," says Miki, glancing over his shoulder at Nami, then walking toward the door.

Moving aside for his son, Kento and Miki leave Nami in the room alone. A moment passes before Miki slips back into the room.

"That was slick," says Miki, grinning at his girlfriend.

Giggling, Nami rushes over and gives Miki a kiss.

"You know he's going to check with my father," says Nami.

"Yeah, I know," he replies.

"Then again, your father isn't known for his memory," says Nami, giggling again.

"Hey! He is my father," says Miki in mock serious tone.

Giggling again, Nami nods her head. All too quickly, the smile leaves Nami's face.

"Thinking about Makoto again?" asks Miki.

"Yeah," she replies. "I'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Nodding his head, Miki gives Nami one more kiss before slipping out of her room. Closing the door, Nami sighs before walking over to her bureau to choose her clothing for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been nearly a year since I last updated the story. I haven't given up on this story...**_

Chapter 4

Hearing a knock on his door, Makoto barely stirs.

"Son?"

Knowing he needs to answer his father, but finding he doesn't have the energy, he pretends to be asleep.

"Makoto?" Cye calls again.

Again, Makoto refuses to answer his father. A moment later, the boy hears his father leave his door. Rolling over, the boy stares up at the ceiling.

_My fault_, thinks Makoto.

Staring up at the ceiling, it's almost as if Makoto can hear a voice, similar to his, but different, sharing his mind. _It's your fault. Kira was hurt because of you. It's your fault. It would better for everyone if you weren't here any more._

"My fault," whispers the boy.

Suddenly, a loud knock bangs against his door, making him jump.

"I know you are in there and I know you are awake," calls his sister. "Open the door or Dad'll be angry when I knock the door down."

Sliding out of bed, Makoto pads over to the door and flips the lock. Slowly the door opens. Makoto turns away from his sister as she appears in the doorway and walks back to his bed and lays down.

"What's happening to you?" she asks

"I don't know what you mean," Makoto mumbles, laying his head back on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling.

"Last night you felt like it was your fault for what happened to Kira," says Nami, staring at her brother. "This morning, you won't leave your room."

"So?" replies her brother, closing his eyes.

"Makoto?" Nami says, sitting down on the edge of the bed and laying a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Please talk with me."

"There's nothing to say," says her brother. "I didn't sleep well and am tired."

"Have you eaten anything this morning?" asks his sister, not giving up.

"I will later," replies the boy. "Please leave me alone."

Getting up from the bed, Nami stares down at her brother.

"There is something wrong, Makoto, and I won't give up until I find out what it is," she says.

"Whatever," he says.

Shaking her head, Nami walks away from the bed and out of the room.

_No one understands. You're all alone. And it's all your fault_, whispers the voice in his mind.

"My fault," he whispers, a tear slides down his cheek.

…...

Hours pass before Makoto finally opens his bedroom door. Glancing around, he finds the hallway empty. Walking slowly across the hall, he enters the bathroom. With little energy, he uses the toilet. After finishing, he gets up and walks over to the sink. Staring into the mirror above the sink, Makoto barely notices the dark shadows under his eyes.

Washing his hands, he dries them, then, hesitantly, he raises a hand to the mirror, which is also the medicine cabinet for the house. Opening the door, his eyes drift over what's inside. Thermometer, thermometer covers, and Neosporin take up the top shelf. On the next shelf, toothpaste, disposable shaving razors, and band aids. But his eyes stop on what's on the lowest shelf, which is where the household medicine is kept. Raising his hand again, he takes the mostly full bottle of cough syrup from the medicine cabinet.

_Your fault,_ whispers the voice inside his head. _Drink. End it._

Holding the bottle with one hand, he loosen the cap of the cough syrup. But before he can remove the cap, a gentle knock is heard on the bathroom door.

"I really need the bathroom."

Tightening the cap, Makoto puts the cough syrup back and closes the medicine cabinet. Turning away, he walks over to the door and opens it to find Kaida waiting outside.

"Hi, Makoto."

"Hi," he mumbles and tries to push past the young woman. Stepping in front of him, the dark hair young woman cocks her head to the side and looks at him.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Tired," he replies. Slowly, he raises his eyes and looks at her. _She's so pretty. _

Knowing that any positive emotion could help the boy to break free of him, the Spirit of Sadness increases the boy's despair. _She doesn't want you. Why would she be interested in a boy like you when she's been with _real_ men?_ Listening to the voice inside his head, Makoto lowers his gaze and stares at his bare feet.

"Nami's worried about you," says Kaida, as she watches her friend. _Something's not right_, she thinks.

"Whatever," he mumbles.

"I'm worried too," she says, places a hand on the side of his face and lifting his head so he has to meet her gaze. "This isn't like you."

Shifting his gaze, the boy stares off to the left.

"Hey, Kaida! Makoto! You seen Nami?"

Turning, Kaida sees Miki coming down the hall. Using his friend's interruption to his advantage, Makoto slips past Kaida and into his room. Seconds after the door shuts, both Kaida and Miki hear the lock click on the door.

"Hi, Miki," says the young woman, staring at the shut door. "Nami? I haven't seen her since lunch."

"What's going on with him?" whispers Miki, nodding his head toward the shut door, as if Kaida didn't know who he was talking about.

"I wish I knew," she replies.


End file.
